


Coddling

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: StarkSpangledWinter [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: When poor Tony is injured in battle, he faces a threat more ominous than Doombots, androids, meta-humans, or paperwork. Overly helpful boyfriends who won't let him do anything.But even Tony needs a hug, and the blanket burrito has healing magic .





	

**_Coddle (_ _verb.) : To treat someone with extreme and/or excessive care or kindness._ **

**_\-----_ **

 When the Avengers arrived on site, they were greeted by what  _appeared_ to be a woman in her mid-twenties. Dressed in a billowing white dress and sparkling jewelry, she was what most people would consider quite attractive.

 

You know, if she weren't reeking havoc and assaulting the people of Manhattan.

 

They watched as SHIELD agents swarmed her, but she merely opened her mouth, letting a rather beautiful sounding note echo across the crowd. It was made less beautiful, however, by its effect. The entirety of the strike force seemed to tense, as if they had been tazed, and slump to the ground. She smirked, and stepped over the unconscious bodies. Before she could revel in her victory, though, a red, white and blue disk struck her square in the side, sending her rolling a good few feet. Blowing her long, ash-colored hair out of her face, the woman contorted her face into a fierce, offended scowl.

 

"Aw, don't make that face, ma'am. Why don't you come quietly, and we won't have to gag you."

 

Bucky's voice was insubordinate, but the rest of the team could hear the undercurrent of tension. Mind control still left him on edge, but he refused to bench himself. So he perched on the roof across from Clint; just close enough to pounce alongside Natasha, who was standing behind the entryway of the building. But they didn't point it out. It would just make it awkward.The woman rose to her feet, glare still firmly in place.

 

"Who dares strike your new ruler?"

 

Tony lowered himself until he was hovering just a few feet above the street.

 

"I feel like I've had this sort of conversation before. You just the shit knocked out of you by the red, white and blue Capsicle over here-"

 

Steve made a playful scowl at the nickname as snickers resonated through his comm. 

 

"The smart-ass is a former Russian super-soldier-slash-spy. He comes equipped with an  _extensive_ knowledge of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat-"

 

"You know it, dollface!"

"Not  _now,_ Bucky. We have another scary Russian spy and her idiotic partner who never misses a shot-"

"Kiss my ass, Stark."

"No thanks. Bucky would murder you."

"True."

"A giant, green, rage-filled monster, and a Norse god."

 

The woman blinked, obviously not expecting an introduction.

 

"And you are...?"

"A robot. A sentient, smart-ass robot."

 

Bucky and Clint snorted. Tony flashed a peace sign in their general direction.

 

"Well, who you are doesn't matter. You'll be bowing at my feet all the same."

 "I don't bow, sweetheart. It clashes with my whole 'devilish rogue' persona."

 

There were two more snorts, and Tony sent them a middle finger instead.

 

"I am the Siren, and you _will_  bow to me, fool."

 

She took a deep breath, and let her voice wash over them. They all felt it like an itch they couldn't scratch, but with help from Bruce, Tony's newest comms somehow counteracted the signal. Tony _had_ tried to explain how they worked to Steve and Bucky one night, but to be completely honest Steve lost grasp of it all after about two minutes, and from the way Bucky was staring at Tony's ass he probably hadn't heard a damn word to start with.

 

The Siren's face soured further when she realized that her voice did nothing to affect them. Before Clint could say "sucks for you" and all of them descent on her, she tried a different tactic. She started singing again, but raised her pitch so high that civilians were clutching their ears in agony. The Avengers weren't faring much better, even Steve covering his ears in an effort to block out the noise. The Siren rose into the air, not stopping once, and soon almost every window and door within a city block had cracked and shattered. People scrambled to escape the rain of glass.

 

Determined to put an end to this mad fucking power-trip, Tony did the very thing his boyfriends always bitched about him doing, and charged the villainess.

\-----

"This fucking _sucks._ "

 

Bruce snapped his gloves off, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

 

"I understand, Tony. But Steve and Bucky _have_ made it clear on their thoughts about you taking on meta-humans head-to-head."

 

Tony winced. He had been forced to sit through an hour long guilt trip that consisted of Bucky yelling with raised arms, and Steve giving him a heartbroken puppy-dog look.

 

_"You can't keep doing this shit to us, Tony."_

" _The situation called for it-"_

_"There will never be a situation that calls for you to put yourself in unnecessary danger-"_

_"I wasn't-"_

_"She screamed at you and sent you through a window, Tony."_

_"Steve-"_

_"And then she screamed again and collapsed the building on top of you."_

_"Well, yes."_

 

He knew this because when he came to, the Hulk was digging him out of the rubble of the store he had been launched into and then buried in. Bucky and Steve had promptly reached a fifty on the one-to-ten 'fuck it' scale. Before anyone else could get a serious hit in, the Brooklyn Boys had moved in to prove that one should ever, _ever_  fuck with their boyfriend. The Hulk was ordered to retrieve an unconscious Tony from the store he had been launched into and then buried in. The Siren had let loose a particularly strong wail, and Tony hit it as if it was wall. While the Siren was gloating, the Winter Soldier had shot her in the neck, effectively shutting her up. As if that wasn't enough, Steve had run up, and given her a solid, super-soldier punch in the face.

 

Never,  _ever_ fuck with their boyfriend.

\-----

So now gifted with a moderate concussion, a twisted wrist, and a broken leg, his _Sol_ and _Luna_ refused to let him do _anything._ Even with crutches and pain-killers, he was apparently too breakable to even go down for a fucking cup of coffee. Everything had to be brought to his room. He was forced to eat _healthy_ food, which meant limiting his coffee intake. No workshop, and no tablet until his concussion was completely cleared by a _'real'_ doctor. They kept watch over him in their room, and they wouldn't leave him alone for two seconds. And it wasn't only them, either. The rest of the team snitched on him if they caught him trying to sneak away while they weren't watching. Steve had even taking time off training the newbies at SHIELD (Natasha took his place, everyone was panicking like they were going to die). He was Iron Man! Did everyone somehow forget that? It was bad enough that he was fucking benched, and now he couldn't even piss uninterrupted and unattended.

 

He was going _mad._

_\-----_

But he was adamant that he was going downstairs to attend Movie Night. Clint had nearly bust a lung when he saw a pouting Tony being carried by a content looking Steve (then he nearly bust his spleen when Natasha had elbowed him in it shut him up). Bucky was carrying the famous red blanket, and soon he was wrapped in the famous blanket burrito. The pout couldn't be maintained when he was being snuggled underneath a comfy blanket, and laying sideways across the laps of his two space heaters (they took turns with who got his top half). It helped sooth his aching leg, and it _had_ been a while since he'd had a night that was completely comfy.

 

So it really surprised no one when soft snores resonated from the cuddle-huddle. Steve and Bucky merely wrapped the blanket tighter, Bruce turned the volume of the TV down, and even Clint and Thor quieted. It really spoke volumes when Tony fell asleep around not just his boyfriends, but everyone. He was a contradiction, proud but depreciating. He knew that his suit and the gear he made was revolutionary, but he was always scared that that was all he was kept around for. So he worked hard to be on the same level as the rest of the team so that he would be _worth_ something; so that he'd be needed. So being brought down to a regular human status made him edgy, and he didn't want a reminder that he would never be as indestructable as the rest. But he obviously trusted them now, and all of them felt honored. So they all turned back to the movie,  a warm feeling filling the room. And when his boys took him back to bed, they hugged between like he was precious.

 

Because he was.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

 


End file.
